kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Route
|theme = Peaceful Forest |common enemies = Bang-Bang, Batty, Big Waddle Dee, Blipper, Blockin, Bomber, Boxin, Bronto Burt, Chip, Cookin, Cupie, Droppy, Flamer, Foley, Giant Rocky, Golem, Gordo, Haley, Heavy Knight, Hot Head, Jack, Laser Ball, Leap, Metal Guardian, Mirra, Noddy, Parasol, Parasol Waddle Dee, Prank, Rocky, Roly-Poly, Scarfy, Shadow Kirby, Shooty, Shotzo, Sir Kibble, Snooter, Soarar, Sparky, Sword Knight, Twister, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo, Wheelie |mini-boss = Master Hand, Batafire, Box Boxer }} Rainbow Route is the first area in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. The player is introduced to this area upon starting up a file, which brings the player to the part of the story after Kirby was sliced by Dark Meta Knight. This part of Rainbow Route is very simplistic and most likely used for tutorial purposes, such as getting players to move Heave Ho Blocks via Kirby's inhale, as well as being able to cooperate with the other Kirbys in situations such as switch puzzles or moving an exceptionally large Heave Ho Block. This area ends in a one-way Mirror Portal, meaning it can't be legitimately accessed again upon exiting. After entering this Mirror Portal, a cutscene depicting the end of Meta Knight and Dark Meta Knight's battle occurs, revealing Dark Meta Knight to be triumphant; he sends Meta Knight into the Dimension Mirror before shattering it into eight pieces, in which they hover away to the various corners of the Mirror World. Dark Meta Knight proceeds to enter the remaining Mirror Portal in the room, to then be followed by Shadow Kirby, Kirby's Mirror World counterpart, and then, even later, the four Kirbys. This area, dubbed Central Circle, serves as a main hub area, where the player will return to after defeating a Boss, completing a Goal Game, or upon calling the Warp Star in an effort to start an area over. This is also the return area for all the other Kirbys upon losing all their vitality. By exploring the rest of the Mirror World, various Switches can be found and pressed to create Mirror Portals that lead back to this central hub, and can be used to quickly return to other places in the Mirror World that may be rather far away. Each of these Mirror Portals that appears in the central hub area will have a unique border around it associated with the location it will take the player to. Hitting every Big Switch in the Mirror World will earn the player a golden door, which leads into a Copy Ability Room containing almost every Copy Ability in the game, and is also the first room encountered during the Boss Endurance sub-game. Upon collecting all the Mirror Shards for the Dimension Mirror, its golden color will return to it and it will be usable again. Entering it will lead to an area somewhat resembling the central hub, albeit with a darker affect and appears in ruins. This is where the Kirbys will fight Dark Meta Knight for a second time, before fighting the true master mind, Dark Mind. Upon defeating Dark Meta Knight, the real Meta Knight will throw out Galaxia to Kirby, granting him the Master Copy Ability in order to combat Dark Mind's various forms. Between battles with Dark Mind, there are small rooms representing some of the Mirror World destinations. Upon defeating Dark Mind, Galaxia will be dropped and land on the pedestal directly beneath the Dimension Mirror in Rainbow Route, allowing the player to use it to solve most of the puzzles he/she may have left unsolved. Rainbow Route also serves as the first "level" in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, and precedes Moonlight Mansion. It consists of grass-covered plains and other basic terrains, comparable to many other first levels in the ''Kirby'' series. General Information Rainbow Route is located at the heart of the Mirror World. It connects to each of the levels that Kirby must enter to find the Mirror Shards. It begins as a simple grassland, but the scenery changes depending on where it's located, such as having a mountainous terrain when approaching Mustard Mountain and pine forests surrounding Carrot Castle. Being the first level, the earlier parts of Rainbow Route do not have many challenges and is overall easy to venture through. As Kirby's quest progresses further however, he moves to harder and more diverse parts of Rainbow Route, which have more complex puzzles and a wider array of enemies and impediments. The only places Rainbow Route does not come in direct contact with are the later areas, Olive Ocean, Peppermint Palace, Radish Ruins, and Candy Constellation. To reach said areas Kirby must reach them through other areas. Rainbow Route is also the place where Kirby first comes face-to-face with Shadow Kirby. Copy Abilities Every Copy Ability in the game can be found here. Music Trivia *The music that plays in most areas of Rainbow Route is reused for some stages in Kirby: Squeak Squad. **This music is also available in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and is remixed in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. *Scenery from Central Circle is used as a backdrop for Kirby & The Amazing Mirror-themed badge catchers and badge albums in [http://badgearcade.nintendo.com/ Nintendo Badge Arcade]. KSA Rainbow Route image (1).jpg|Rainbow Route KSA Rainbow Route image (2).jpg|Rainbow Route KSA Rainbow Route image (3).jpg|Rainbow Route KSA Rainbow Route image (4).jpg|Rainbow Route KSA Rainbow Route image (5).jpg|Rainbow Route KSA_Moonlight_Mansion_(3).jpg|Rainbow Route KSA_Moonlight_Mansion_(4).jpg|Rainbow Route KSA_Moonlight_Mansion_(5).jpg|Rainbow Route KSA_Moonlight_Mansion_(6).jpg|Rainbow Route KSA_Moonlight_Mansion_(7).jpg|Rainbow Route *In Kirby Star Allies, when playing the Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! sub-game as Dark Meta Knight, much of the layout in Level 1 is changed to reflect Rainbow Route from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, specifically the route leading to Moonlight Mansion and the path leading south. Gallery KIRH 04.png|The quest begins. KatAM Ability Testing Area.png|The Copy Ability Room accessed via the main room of Rainbow Route. Rainbow Route Map.png|The complete map of Rainbow Route. de:Regenbogenroute es:Ruta Arco Iris ja:レインボールート zh:彩虹之路 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Hubs